Live
by DipuC
Summary: There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved-- George Sand. A Valentine's Day Special.
1. Drink

_There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved ~~George Sand_

Drink.

He looks down at her, then immediately turns away. He feels like strangling himself. He brings his eyes to the television. Looking but not at all watching. His mind is oh-so-far-away.

He looks down at her once more, but this time he can't bring himself to look away. His eyes acute as always, drink her in. They start slowly, leisurely, as if he has no control over them. They begin, at her feet, wrapped in cloth, and he wonders how many times have those feet hit him. Those tiny feet. Like those of a fairy. Fairy feet. He almost laughs.

They move up to her legs. Smooth, almost impossible smooth legs. Soft to touch. Silken. He imagines brushing his rough, hard hand across those beautiful legs.

He jolts.

He frantically attempts to pull his eyes away from her tempting limbs.

Hah. Impossible.

He prays to any god at this moment that she does not turn around. His eyes once again resume, as if the person that they belong to did not just have a panic attack.

Slowly …to her thighs. The pleasantly widest part of her. The little flare of her hips, that gives her such a figure. Despite of everything his big rude mouth said that was his favorite part of her. His dreams often reminded him of that. Dreams where he was free to roam on the skin of that luscious flesh. Pressing himself, holding her to him, locked. Forever… preferably.

He is losing his brain now. Not that he had much to begin with, but now he fears that it is all gone. Slowly, but surely drowning. He likes this death, drowning in all that is her. His mind is committing mutiny with his eyes as first mate.

He is going to lose.

His eyes travel higher even. To what is covered by skirt and shirt. A toned yet tender stomach. The kind he would lay on. A pillow. The nicest pillow he could lay upon. He knew that there was not an ounce of unnecessary fat on her. In blessed moments when he carried her, or not so gently pushed her out of the way, in seconds he felt. Muscles contracting, the softness. How he wished to explore, how he yearned it.

Mutiny. He hopes his hands will stay loyal to him.

High they go. He had been dreading this part. Dreading yet eager for it. If his eyes were out of control might as well go with it. His brain did.

Two round masses that were accented by her narrow waist. Breast. The words hung in his mouth. He knew about them. He did have four fiancées. For other reasons too, of course. First hand knowledge.

He flirts with the thought of actually touching her. There. Feel their weight in his hand, maybe… sneak in a kiss.

Heart attack.

His heart thumps in his chest, painfully. Perspiration appears on his forehead. His pulse is fast, NASCAR fast. Blood zooms, to one point in his body, leaving the rest of him depleted. His brain especially. Vivid visions appear.

His hands caressing, never, never having enough of her, skin toughing skin, limbs wrapped, tangled, lips traveling, sounds of lust, smells of love, mouthing words in ecstasy. Kisses, movement, flowing, withering.

Warmth.

He can feel, see what is happening to him. And he is ashamed. The rise of him, his pants shirking, and he wishes that she would slap him.

Then, he notices that her hand is moving inching closer to him. Her face is turned, to the television, never blinking, fully immersed in the film. Her hand is closer, and he cannot move.

His body has given up on him. He is no longer the captain. He is a prisoner.

Paralyzed.

Her hand is over him now, over the limb that took all his blood. He briefly wonders how much pain will he be after the single moment of pleasure.

Why do the gods hate him?

She pats.

An innocent touch. By her part. She pats again, and he has no idea what she is doing, but a perverted side of him wants her to continue.

She turns.

He takes a breath. Almost a gasp.

Beautiful.

Unearthly Beauty.

Heavenly.

The light from the screen plays upon her silken skin. Her eyes illuminated, pools deep rich honey.

Lips.

Prefect lips. Pink. Wet.

His brain decides to give him a message.

'This is not helping you, dummy.'

She looks down at where she has her hand. She removes it. Very quickly. A blur.

"Uh..." She squeaks out, her face in flames. Cute. The blush. She looks mortified. He wonders what his face must look like.

"I.. I'm.. The remote." She finally says.

Her face is turned, embarrassed. Next to him is the remote. His hand takes it and gives it to her. She takes it, and turns up the volume.

Silence.

...

...

"I'm... uh ...Sorry"

His eyes widen she apologizes. _She apologizing? Why?_

"Yeah...okay."

Weak. Weak. His is so weak. Confess. Confess. Tell her. Tell her. Now.

He is not going to listen. How. He wants to. He wants to so much.

He can't.

He doesn't want to be...

Rejected.

She will. She deservers better. Better than anything he could ever offer. He can't he can't because than he will lose her. She will leave.

So he keeps his mouth shut. The one he opens only to insult.

How he hates himself.

He can see her, telling him that he is a fool, that how could she possibly love him? She laughs at him.

Pain.

That is all he has ever felt. Until she entered his life.

Now...

Smiles, laughs.

Warmth.

Love.

She sighs.

He turns to the television, and sees the end credits. Its over, their time together.

She just sits there. Her soft petite hand in her lap. He remembers their warmth, when they held hands together once. Small delicate hands.

She stands, and looks at him. He feels he is not worthy of even her gaze.

"Ranma."

He looks up; the word is rich in her mouth. He could listen to her voice forever. Saying his name.

She smiles.

He is lost, staring at her brilliance. How can she be so beautiful?

"Bye, Ranma."

She flows away.

He sits. There is a bubbling in his chest. He knows what this is.

Happiness.

He smiles.

Joy.

* * *

DipuC~~

Please Review. I would like to improve in my writing. For reader's pleasure.

* * *

_Happiness is like a kiss - it feels best when you give it to someone else. ~Author Unknown_

Feel.

His hands shook, as he dug into his pockets. Her eyes were staring at him, a inate joy present. This was the moment, it was perfect. The moment had come.

"Akane."

She exhaled, then brought her hand up to his face. She was soft. Warm.

Feel.


	2. Breathe

_"Not where I breathe, but where I love, I live."- Source Unknown_

Breathe.

She smiled at him.

It was infuriating, and Ranma felt an ugly, and dark jealously in him, growing significantly with each passing moment. He stared openly at them, not at all worried about the scrutiny of others. Which was a shocking change. No, the only thing that he at the moment cared about was the loving kindness that was being displayed by _his _fiancée. To top it off the reason for this bout of emotion was credited to the miserable likes of the class outcast, Gosunkugi. The boy meekly spoke to her in a low whispering matter as if they were in some intimate life-changing conversation. They were probably talking about his latest injury. Or he hoped so…

She laughed joyfully, and Ranma's eyes narrowed at the action. Yet he couldn't help but admire the simple grace in her movements. Her hair flew as her head angled back. She covered her mouth with that impossibly small hand and at the exact moment she looked adorable. More accurately she was…

Well… cute.

And he wanted his cute fiancée to step away from the clawed grasps of the wolf. He felt someone plop down on the grass next to him.

A woman.

"RanChan!" She sing-songed.

Ukyo.

He reluctantly took his eyes away from the exchange between Akane and the weirdo to look at his supposed "cute" fiancée. "Hey" he said half-heartedly. She smiled brightly and handed him a wrapped package. It was undoubtedly one of her famous Okonomiyakis . He ripped the material eagerly, for a moment his spying forgotten in the sight of being fed. It was, as usual, delicious. Halfway through the pizza, his eyes, seemingly subconsciously darted back the place where Akane and Gosunkugi were. He stopped short, unable to believe the sight before him.

He was inches from her face, whispering even more fervently, her hand in his, palm raised upward and Akane was crouched forward staring down at her held hand. Then very slyly and very deliberately he lifted nose, breathing in her scent.

The scent that only he was to take in! That perfume that was distinctively Akane. He owned that aroma and he owned that smile. He got up in a furious fervor and stalked over to the unsuspecting couple. He caught the sight of Gosunkugi closing his eyes, contently and the giving out a sigh.

That boiled him over.

"Akane!" He yelled, sounding much like a maddened caveman. She started, looked up and promptly knocked Gosunkugi's head hard.

He went down and Akane gasped and then annoyingly so started apologizing profusely. She knelt down by him and hovered closely.

"Gosunkugi! Are you alright?" He was out cold.

She wrung her hands nervously, and then looked up at him, eyes worried.

That annoyed him.

"He'll be fine, right?" She asked him, looking for reassurance. He shrugged, not really caring. He was in a half mind of finishing the okonomiyaki that he had so uncharacteristically left on the floor.

She frowned then stared to lift the unconscious boy to his feet. "What are you doing?" Ranma asked, as if he could not see.

"I can't just leave him there, can I? I'm taking him to the nurse's office."

"Why?"

"Are you serious?"

He shrugged again. She rolled her eyes and began walking to the school.

"You're gonna miss class," he warned

It was her turn to shrug her shoulders. He followed, irritated at her for fretting over someone else besides him.

It made no sense, he reasoned as he watched her place a towel on the boy's pale forehead. Gosunkugi got hurt all the time, and Akane never cared before.

Okay, that was a lie. She cared for everyone, much to his disapproval, even Shampoo and Ukyo at times, despite the fact that they were…eh… rivals. It was weird. He wouldn't kill Ryoga or Kuno, but he wouldn't care less if they jumped off a cliff.

He crossed his arms, a bit grumpy as she tucked the sheet over the seemingly lifeless body. She sighed and then stretched, her arms lifting high in the air as she worked the kinks in her back. He observed, mildly amused at how she was aggravatingly cute in just plain everything.

She turned to him, "What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to class?"

He straightened, getting off of the wall he was leaning on, trying to look cool. He couldn't very well tell that he was waiting for her, so he simply responded.

"What about you? When are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with Gosunkugi…"

He leaned back again, planting himself there and he was not very happy, "I guess I'll stay too, then"

Her eyes sparkled for a moment, but then her eyebrows crossed. "You just want to get out of class, don't you" She accused.

"No!" he responded loudly. It was true. Well, half- true at least. He could miss out on some boring lesson and spend some peaceable time with the tomboy, so it looked like a win-win situation to him. And he wanted to be there when the voodoo boy awoke, to stop any further _smelling _temptation.

He was suddenly reminded of what had caused all this, and his look soured.

"What were you two talkin' 'bout anyways" he questioned, a little rough.

She blinked at him, "What?"

"Before you sent him to lala land, what were you talking about?"

She instantly became animated, "Oh, He was telling me about horoscopes and star reading."

She stood up from her chair and walked over to him, and then to his surprise she reached out and took his hand. Ranma felt his heart take a leap, and was confused at the blue-haired girl's action. Her fingers brushed his palm and she leaned over, staring at his upraised hand. There was a faint red hue on his face, which he was desperately trying to hold. "What are you doing?" masking his pleasure with what he hoped was an irritable tone.

She looked up at him, a slight smile on her lips. A knowing smile…

"He also read my palm…" She peered back to his hand. "But I don't know how he did it…."

Oh. That explained this whole 'touching' thing and what her and the weirdo were doing early. He felt a relief and a disappointment. Relief that there was nothing deep going on between Akane and Gosunkugi, yet disappointment that she was not holding his hand just for the sake of holding his hand.

"Palm reading? You don't seriously believe him, do you?"

The look on her face told him otherwise. "I think he was telling me the truth. He told me some pretty weird stuff…"

"Like what? That you and him are destined to be together?"

She paled. "No"

She dropped his hand, and he watched it fall limply to his side. She sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.

"He told me that I've been touched by death." She stopped, and then giggled "I told him if death dared to touch me again, I'd retire him."

Ranma didn't laugh. There was a hollowing in him.

_Touched by death… _

_Jusendou…_

His mouth went dry. Gosunkugi couldn't know the hell that he went through those months ago, right? Maybe he was just lucky guessing. A coincidence…

But he knew in his heart.

Touched by death.

In his thoughts he realized that Akane was talking to him, "Hey, do you get it? Oh, never mind." She huffed, her arms crossing as he ignored her joke.

He stared down at her, seeing how full of life she was, the glorious color of her features, the passion in her eyes.

"Are you feelin' okay, Akane?"

She glanced up at him, confusing settling in her eyes. "What? Me? I'm fine?"

He crouched down to her, their gazes clashing together.

Never again would he see those eyes close. Not while he could do anything about it. Never.

Something possessed him; something channeled by fear, the terror of losing her.

He reached out, fingertips touching her face. Soft, warm. He watches as her lips part, air escaping them. He was content just watching her breathe. Living and with him.

"Ranma?"

"I swear I'll be there, Akane." He said hoarsely. "Always…" The words escape his mouth, like they do so many times before, but this time he doesn't want to take them back. He meant them.

She still looked confused, but she nods "I know."

And for some reason that gives him some peace.

She reached up and covers his hand with her own.

"I know."

Suddenly the door swings open, and to Ranma's displeasure Ukyo comes strolling in, her giant spatula in hand.

Ranma stands up hastily "What are you…"

She cuts him off

"What are you two doing!?" she roars. Somehow, Akane had made it all the way to the foot of the bed, tending the still flat out boy.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ukyo?" She responds, but there is an incriminating blush on face.

Ukyo turns to him, "You never made it too class so I came looking for you."

"Uh, thanks, but I'll stay here."

The okonomiyaki chef frowned at him then, plopped herself in a chair, "Well then, hon, you could use some better company," She gives Akane a glance, before setting her gaze at him.  
"So how did you like your lunch, Ranchan?"

He is utterly disturbed at how he seemingly never had the chance to have one moment alone with his fiancée. It is enough make him rip out his hair.

"Great, Ucchan."

He knows the best thing to do is leave, to save Akane from seeing him and his oldest friend together, but he is unwilling to leave Akane alone here with another male, unconscious or not.

Ukyo is chatting away, and he only grunts in response. He is actually watching the stubborn female across from him. The slow rise and fall of her chest and not in a perverted way either, although…

No. Seeing her breathe. Just breathe.

She looks up all of a sudden and catches his gaze. She is irritated, but there something else there too. She slowly smiles, as if there sharing a secret. Which they kinda were …

Breathe…

He smiles back.

And the peace drowns out the fear.

~~DipuC~~

Um….I know that this was not the second chapter I was intending, but it kind of wrote itself out. Thank you for reading. Those of you reading _Finally_, I swear that will be up soon!

Review! It gives you longer life! Well, maybe not…

" Dreams are which the mind conceives, the heart desires, and the soul believes."- Julie

Pure.

He was undeniably hot.

This was a strange state of being in the middle of December. With the snow capped house and people covered head to toe with wool, "hot" was certainly not normal.

And especially this sort of hot.


	3. Pure

I am back! I took a trip that is why this update is one a day late since I'm striving to put something up every Sat. or Sun.. Reviews always give me initiative, though.

Disclaimer: DipuC owns a dog, some guns and an awesome collection of Batman Comics, but besides that nothing, so you lawyers can leave me alone!

"_Dreams are which the mind conceives, the heart desires, and the soul believes." -Julie _

Pure

He was undeniably hot.

This was a strange state of being in the middle of December. With the snow capped house and people covered head to toe with wool, "hot" was certainly not normal.

And especially this sort of hot.

Ranma sighed. Then he rested his head on his crossed arms, staring blankly at the ceiling. His thoughts were not at all concerned with the clever design of the roof, but of a particular woman. His fiancée, to be exact, the only one he ever thought about .

He had another dream. Number….well he had lost count sometime ago. She seemed to have invaded his brain with an army of dazzling smile and strategically distracting smooth porcelain skin. With that, she was winning a war that he had not known he was fighting. Not to mention her autumn eyes, silk tresses and dainty hands.

He groaned. His mind went rampant again.

The dreams became so vivid these nights. And as sick as it sounds, he enjoyed them. In his dreams, she uncorked all that bottled passion, letting it flow out in rivers of pleasure, unhindered and willing. Always willing.

He shook his head, trying avidly to dispel the cardiac-arresting images of his blue-haired fiancée. He glanced wearily at the snoring man next to him. Scratch that, make it animal sleeping next to him. It was quite depressing. Every night having these dreams where he felt alive, then to wake looking at that face …. Very depressing, indeed.

His mind went off tangent with that thought. Imagine, waking up to see Akane every morning. The thought was thrilling, especially because that would signify he spent the night with her.

Pervert.

And as much as he hated being even considered that, that is exactly what he was becoming. A perverted pervert. One of those slobbering dogs that was supposed to be humans. That would stop at nothing to get a woman naked.

And willing.

Aughhhh!

He sat up, his body jolting. Panicking. He was one of those guys?! He never…

His mind suddenly flashed backed him to a situation a year back, shortly after the Jusenkyo accident. His father dearest had wondered off, leaving him to fend for himself….or at that instance herself.

He was still unaware of how….alluring he was to the dirty minded creeps. He had walked past a street vendor as the merchant reached out to grab him. Being the martial artist that he was, he nimbly dodged the attack and promptly whacked the guy hard atop his head, rendering him unconscious for the next couple of hours. Yet he was shocked at how disgustingly bold that pervert was. He felt bad for women at that moment. Then Shampoo appeared and the thought quickly soured.

He stared at the wall, his mood gruff. A pervert? Him? Never!

Then he heard footsteps. Light and quick, inaudible for most. But he was not most. The quickness of each step was easily recognizable, the uniqueness of those small fairy feet clothed in white fabric.

It was Akane.

He abruptly covered himself, for it was the morning and he did have quite an arousing dream. He laid there waiting for her eminent arrival.

She slid the door gently,

"Ranma!"

He could not help but smile. He could see the look on her face, annoyed and exasperated.

"Ranma! Are you going to sleep all day? You are going to be _late for school_!"

He rolled over lazily, and gave her a half grin. "Who cares?" He was quite surprised he did that.

So was she for she frowned at him, then stiffened. "Fine…But I'm leaving." She hastily walked out of the guest room and to the kitchen. He watched her go, then shaking his head hard and got up.

He would not miss their walk to school. It was the best time of his day, as sad as that sounds.

He agilely strolled atop the fence, though he was a little tense. There was always the threat of Shampoo interrupting the semi-peace of the mornings. Heck, afternoons, nights, a different universe….the girl seemed to have radar on him.

He shook his head, annoyed with himself, wasting thoughts on the Amazonian when Akane was in a good mood.

He tried to think of a conversation that he could follow without having it end with him smashed to the ground.

But all his brain conjured were images from the night before.

Heat suffused his face, and he stumbled in his step.

"You okay?" Akane's voice floated up to him.

"Eh…yeah" He responded, frustrated with himself. Man, he had to install some self control or he would land face first into the cement.

"Ranma?"

He glanced down at her. She had stopped, and was peering up at him in the most peculiar manner. For some odd reason his heart fluttered.

Her honeyed eyes glazed over him, and that took him to the aforementioned dream.

_Her eyes traced him like a caress, darkening as a hurricane. _

She turned away, walking as if they didn't have an electrical storm happen between them.

Or maybe that was just him.

"Do you remember your dreams?"

"Wha…?" He flat out almost fell this time, his hands waving comically in the air, attempting to regain his equilibrium. Damn and he was a martial artist! His foot finally became steady on the steel, and he wisely chose to jump off it, in case she decided to scare the living daylights out of him again.

The other thoughts were concerned with how she read his mind…

He landed next to her, eyeing her cautiously.

No, she hadn't seen what was running through his absolute male brain, for if she had, she would've of pounding him right into Hell.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The question was laced with concern and that cheered him a bit.

"Yea, Yea…" He scratched his head, willing his tongue to form words. "So what was that, 'bout dreams?"

A splash of color streaked across her face, and those pretty hazel orbs bounced around wildly, avoiding him completely.

A thought hit him. Maybe she dreamed of him, as he did of her…?

His jaw slackened, his gaze sharpening on her.

Naw…

But…no, that was impossible. Akane would never…

But a hope growing in him,

_Her fingers brushed against his collarbone, ever lightly touching him, after each graze, flames arose._

"Well…um" She broke through to him. She was still evading, and appeared very tense. "I was just wondering if you remember your dreams"

_She blinked slowly, seductively, sinfully, and the smoldering passion heightened to a new level each time her eyes opened. Her fingers curled into his shoulders, as she leaned in dangerously close._

"Uh yeah…some. Why?" He replied, putting to play that self control of his.

Her face reddened even more, the light pink becoming dark. "Um…' She sped up her step, trying to get ahead of him. "J-Just wondering" She was all flustered and that fact made him bold.

"Whatsa matter with you?"

She kept right on walking.

"Oi! Tomboy!" That would get a reaction.

She swirled around, an expression of annoyance on her pretty face.

"What? Pervert."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" his curiosity overcoming the stinging of the insult.

She glared at him, then her face softened, and she gave him a questioning look. "I don't know if I should…" She confessed.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, put out by her distrust. "C'mon, I ain't gonna beg."

She swung her pack over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

_He trembled as the breathe escaping from her lips, blew across his seething skin. His fingers danced on her naked flesh, watching fascinatingly as she gasped. Her small and wet tongue daringly swept against his lips, teeth nibbling. _

Ranma felt his body tighten, his breath becoming laden, at the sight of that pink appendage.

This was insane. He had no will power around this woman.

"Since you're dying to know…" She started, her gaze light and playful, but quickly turning serious.

"I …I had a dream about you."

His stomach dropped, and the hope that he had been pounding down the last few moments grew tenfold. "What?" All good humor gone.

She gulped nervously "Don't get the wrong idea, Ranma. I'm not a pervert like you!"

"I ain't a Pervert!" was his typical response. He took a step closer to her and honeyed eyes shot up to him, "You dreamin' about me?" he asked a little uncertain if he had heard right. He was thrilled that maybe this thing he felt wasn't a one way street after all.

Her face was already in flames, but somehow she turned redder. "I..uh…I…..ugh, Never mind."

She turned, pacing briskly away from him. Oh no, the girl was not going to leave him hanging.

"I know I'm such a stud that you can't help dreaming about me." He called out after her, a smile playing on his lips as she stiffened.

Her pack suddenly was zooming towards him with the speed of a bullet. He caught it, twirling it around his finger. 'Well, I am aren't I?"

She resembled a tomato and he wanted to double over and laugh at her embarrassment. "You…you JERK! Here I am trying to tell you something and you…" she trailed off, her eyes narrowing. Her admission made him sober up real quick "Uh…"

She walked up to him, and snatched her bag viciously from him, "I'm going to school." She hissed at him.

And she left.

Ranma stared at her retreating figure. What had he done now?

"Hey!"

She ignored him. _Women…_

"Akane… "

"Leave it alone, Ranma."

"Hey, I didn't even…"

"You don't have to. I already know that you're going to make fun of me." She sighed heavily "I should have never told you…"

He caught up to her, "That's not right!" He fought with himself for a moment. "I just…"

"It's alright, it was my fault for telling you…"

He frowned at her. "Okay, tell me,"

"What?"

"Tell me 'bout you dream."

"Like I want to now!"

"Man, you are uncute! Are you going to tell me or what?"

"No!" she glared at him, "you'll just laugh!"

He crossed his arms "You don't know that."

"I know you, and you'll laugh."

"Try me."

"Then will you leave me alone?"

He shrugged.

She sighed again, wringing her hands. She just stood there for the longest moment, regarding him with the most suspicious look. Finally, "Remember when we went to Ryugenzawa?"

A flood of memories and emotions sprung forth. Anger, defeat, and then the warm fuzzy feeling of happiness. Of course he remembered. "Yea, What 'bout."

She bit her lip and the action made him feel envy, for some odd reason. "In the dream…we were there again." She stopped, then after pinking prettily, she began walking, "We …um…well you… um."

"What."

"Um…we, well you know…"

His heart was beating so fast and unconsciously he stepped forward, closing in on her. His breathing was pitching upward, his own face becoming red. _She…she…_ So many things were running in his head, thoughts, desires, and one feeling that there was no way to describe. He was hanging on her next words.

"Don't laugh, but I cooked for you, and you liked my food."

…

He was not laughing. Quite the opposite, in fact. Cooking, eating? What the hell…

"That's it?" he asked, maybe a little too harshly.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? What did you expect?"

He was not going to answer that question. He just stared at her, "We… um… talked a little. But it felt nice, you know. Like peaceful. And…Stop looking at me that way!"

"So you cooked and I ate it? And then we talked…"

"Yeah..."

He deflated, like a popped balloon. Despite all his efforts, his disappointment showed on his face. He was there, teetering on this cliff, and here she came, barely poked him, and he almost jumped off. Seconds ago, he was ready to show her exactly what he dreamed of, not tell her, _show her_.

"I know it was only a dream, and no, I'm not going to cook for you anytime soon, so you can stop giving me that look."

Damnit, this was not right, the hope he had minutes early began decaying. He should have known, he should have known.

"Ranma?"

"Thank the heavens it was only a dream, cause I be dead now, wouldn't I?"He retorted, but there was no enthusiasm behind it. "Only in a dream would I eat your food, Akane."

She leaned away; shocked for a moment, and then she responded roughly, "Shut up, you jerk. I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

He was frustrated. At who? He didn't even know. But that's what he felt. There was also something else.

Disgust. He was disgusted with himself.

Her confession made him realize something ugly. She was so utterly shy about dreaming of cooking for him, when he…went way beyond that point. At night, there were no sinful sultry gazes, or trembling lips, dancing fingers, and cries of satisfaction for her. No, her nights were sweet and innocent. And here he was hoping she was dreaming in such ways. He was a pig, looking to ruin her. He was the devil himself, and she a saint. He didn't deserve her. He was mad, pissed off at his stupidity and teenage hormones, and the general unfairness of life.

He jumped back on the fence, staying away from her, his good mood gone in an instant.

She was an angel. Wings and all. He felt that if he would touch her, he would taint her, and she would fly away from him.

He didn't want her to fly away from him.

They walked in silence, their day ruined. They were late but neither of them noticed, or ignored it. And because the higher being has such fantastic humor, Ranma, distracted in all his worldly worries, was suddenly soaked. He jumped "What the…." Than spotted the old lady, nonchalantly throwing water around.

Great, just great. Now he was a girl. His day couldn't get any better. He sighed. Then his keen ears heard muffled sounds. He glanced down at his fiancée. Her shoulders were shaking, and concern hit him, _Was she crying?_

He jumped of the fence, and looked for her tears.

She was not crying. She caught his gaze and laughter burst from her mouth. Laughter…

"What are you laughing at!" he yelled highly offended.

"You! You idiot!" she wiped her eyes, "I mean a 'stud' like you can't avoid water?" Despite being the butt of the joke, a weight was taken off his shoulders, something heavy lifted. " I had somethin' on my mind!" he explained.

"Your are such a dummy sometimes, Ranma." She replied, but that playful look was in her eye and she said it in the airy way, as if reassuring herself. Of what? Only the tomboy knew. Her giggles were contagious, because he felt something bubbling in his chest. A hope once again sparking up. A chuckle escaped his lips, and then turned into a full on roar. This had to be the strangest mood change he ever had. But there he was laughing with Akane, his fiancée as if all the things that happened early didn't happen. She turned to him, and grabbed his hand, "C'mon lets go to Dr. Tofu's" a smile was still in place, and he wondered if she even remembered what they were mad about because he didn't. He thought that perhaps it had to do with the feel of her hand nestled in his and her fingers holding him firmly, yet gently, a way that only Akane could pull off. He stared at their held hand for a moment, everything but one thought forgotten.

An angel that doesn't mind hold hands with the devil.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder." ~ Thomas Haynes Bayly_

Lonely

He was happy.

Loneliness forgotten.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Yes, indeed.

~~DipuC~~

Musing….

I want to apologize for the out of character-ness that happened in this chapter. I…well was lost. I did it, I'm sorry about that. And it's soooo long! Ugh…It is so hard to write conversations between these two. In what world would Akane tell Ranma her dreams??? In DipuC's!!!! So there.

And in the whole 'pure' aspect of the Akane, I really believe. In my opinion, she is a sweet, pure child, that can work a mallet like no other, and I do have some ground in the manga for this belief. Just wanted to put that out there.

Thank for reading this chapter, and I'll have something up by next weekend. And about _finally, _the last chapter will be up on Tuesday, cross my heart hope to die poke my eye and all the other painful stuff.

Thank you!

P.S. Again, pleading here, any mistakes, just point them out and tell me, "Hey, dummy, this is wrong!" Because nothing ruins a story like not knowing what the heck is going on!


	4. Lonely

Well, it's a miracle that this is updated because I had a heck of a week! But, I did promise.

Disclaimer: The million dollar question; who owns Ranma ½? Not DipuC! So there!

"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder." ~ Thomas Haynes Bayly_

Lonely

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

That's what Nibiki had told him. Ranma sat grumpily on the roof. He was not a bit '_fond'_ of anything right now. His arms were crossed; a look on his face that would seem as if he swallowed a bee.

He had a reason for his moody behavior. Akane was the one absent. She had been for the last few days.

He sighed, staring over the mass span of the sky. Inside him was this longing, a pining that was growing everyday she was not with him. It was just too quiet, too boring, too…

Empty…

He was lonely.

The feeling was familiar. He was lonely all the time, before he had come here. His father wasn't much company, and any conversation with the old man was grunts, slaps, strings of curse words, and the few lectures of Genma's manly wisdom. So, he had much experience with lonesomeness. He lived with it for years.

But now, he couldn't stand it another second.

Damn, he hated it. It was a gnawing at his heart. He desperately wanted to see her.

But the dumb tomboy had gone to see stupid pictures drawn by people who were dead. How could that be fun?

He sighed again, knowing that he was acting like a lovesick moron and that was not manly at all. He knew it, but it did not change his mood one bit.

At first, it wasn't bad, the silence, and the semblance of peace. He was relaxed for a couple of hours. Then his...Erm… other fiancées came. First, Shampoo who crashed in her usual way, bringing in some her café's ramen. She rushed over to him, the words 'my love!' on her lips. Then Ukyo, his oldest friend, with some of her own handmade food. "What are you doing, you little hussy!" Ukyo had yelled at the Chinese girl, before whipping out her battle spatula. Shampoo regarded her coolly, before taking out her own weapons. Ranma looked around all of a sudden, searching for Akane's exasperated face, so they could get out of there.

But, she was not there.

He remembered that she was gone and jumped away from the fighting females, and onto the roof. He was shaken for some reason. He should be glad, since Akane would be yelling at him in a jealous rage about how this was entirely his fault, that she was gone for the time being. But that spilt second when his eyes did not meet hers in the middle of the chaos, his heart trembled. She was always there, no matter if he wanted her to be or not.

He was never alone, because she constantly with him. Always.

But now she wasn't. She was off having fun looking boring paintings, leaving him all alone.

The days were getting longer, the nights shorter.

The walk to school was a tortuous eternity, all too quiet, to a disturbing point.

Gods, he _missed _her.

"Bah!" He let out to no one. He shouldn't feel this. She had only been gone for two days, Damnit! And he was whining like a lonely puppy. It was pathetic!

He stood, glaring at the Nermia Skyline, peeved at the world, uncute tomboys and utterly traitorous thoughts.

He jumped off the roof, and landed in the yard, thinking that, if anything, a little round with a couple of bricks could ease this off.

"Ranma?"

The young martial artist turned, to look at the women that called him. Kasumi was wiping her hands on her apron, a motherly look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Akane's train is coming soon. I have to finish making dinner, so I won't be able to meet her." She paused for a second. "If it's not too much trouble, could you pick her up?"

Ranma froze, but only for a moment. "She's coming home today? I thought the trip ends tomorrow."

Kasumi sighed. "Yes, but apparently, Akane wants to come home earlier than expected. There was an…incident concerning Akane and the museum's curator."

Ranma looked puzzled. "What kind of incident, Kasumi?"

"Well, Akane punched the man through the roof after he made a lewd comment. He's fine, but it ruined the trip for her, so she wanted to come home." She looked at him with something akin to mischief, but this was Kasumi, so he must've been imagining things. "I think Akane would appreciate you going to pick her up."

"Err, yeah. Guess, I'll go," he said while shrugging his shoulder, indifferently. He had to show the world that he didn't miss the blue haired girl at all; that the higher beat of his heart was out of fear of losing the peaceful afternoons and not joy of seeing her luminescent eyes. Hah, yeah, he was so all right.

He took off, leaping over the fence in all his martial arts glory, and headed for the train station. Oh, the thoughts that were swimming around in his head.

…

"Hey, Akane"

His fiancée turned, her eyes practically glowing. "Ranma? You came for me?"

"Of course, Akane," he said smoothly. "I missed you so much."

"Oh, Ranma..." She rushed over to him, and jumped into his arms. He twirled her around once before setting her down, yet not loosening one inch. He looked in her drowning hazel orbs, and he knew what he had to do.

He leaned down and kissed those beautiful lips of hers.

…

Ranma cringed. He definitely needed to stop letting Akane rent those stupid romance flicks, because they were poisoning his mind. Okay, it most likely wouldn't happen like that… Since he was Ranma Soatome, the_ never-says-anything-right _kinda man and she, Akane Tendo, the _too-stubborn-for-her-own-good_ kind of woman. They had some communicating problems.

But none of these thoughts thwarted him one bit. He was off to see the one person that he had been longing for the last couple of days; no matter how much he fought it.

He ran quickly, but cautiously because knowing his luck, he would run into Ukyo or Shampoo, or worse, the crazy Black Rose chick. That would certainly ruin any chance of a good reunion.

The train station is awfully close now. His steps slow as he hears the loud screeching noises of the breaks, the earsplitting whistles and the hum of a crowd.

He stared at the train shelter, looking for blue hair.

He quickly realized that he had no idea what train his fiancée would be in.

He groaned aloud, and resisted the urge to slap his forehead at his stupidity. He could run back to the Tendos' and ask Kasumi, but there was a chance he might miss her. He was not all right with that. He sighed and decided that best thing to do was to wait. She would come eventually and the eldest Tendo sister had said she was coming _soon_.

He let his eyes wonder around the place, taking in steel and cement. Watching as people fretted about, with balloons and flowers, kissing and crying as they saw their loved one. He looked away.

Then something caught his eye. A girl, that was not Akane, looked around frantically. She looked desperate, and Ranma felt that he should ask her what was wrong. He was about to, when another male cleverly sneaked up behind her, and took her by the waist.

The girl shrieked and turned around. She was stiff for a moment, and then relaxed in his arms. Ranma assumed that she recognized him. She playfully slapped his shoulder, and he feigned injury. They were still for a moment, just staring, then, very boldly, the guy reached into his back pocket and took out a flower. Ranma peered but he couldn't see a reaction. He watched almost fascinated as she took the flower, brought it her nose, and inhaled. The boy was jittery, as if she would throw it in his face and laugh. He knew that feeling.

But she did not. She looked up at the male, and he blushed. Then she brazenly rushed over and hugged him. He was still for a moment, but very tentatively he returned the embrace.

They stood there for a while and Ranma quickly realized that he was gawking at the couple, and glanced away. He ignored the impulse to smile, blaming it on the chick movies he had been forced to watch lately. The muscles of his face kept moving. It was just so damn annoying!

He stole a glance at the two lovebirds over there, and then even quicker focused his gaze somewhere else. Someone had fun torturing him, all right.

He felt in his gut, this want for what those two had. If he tried that with Akane, she would punch him through the roof, like that sleazy museum guy. Not that he ever would do something that unmanly.

A man appeared out of nowhere, in his line of sight, selling something. Roses. He was selling roses, Bright red, a color that jumped out at you. They were huddled in a bucket that the man was so uncaringly swinging around. Then he saw a flash of white. Ranma's eyes narrowed, and Yes! There it was. A white flower. What sort, he didn't care. For some reason he stood and his feet began going in that direction, as if it were calling to him. Something about that pure white shade reminded him of a tomboy.

"Oi! You want one?"

He jumped. He realized that he was standing a few feet away from the older man and staring at the bucket. He had not thought of buying one. Really, him? With a flower? Ranma frowned at it. He would never do something so cheesy!

He looked at the flower again. And he saw that loving couple in his mind, except it was him and a certain fiancée.

He shook his head at the man, " Naw…." He paused, fighting with himself. He glanced back at the flower, admired it for a second, then back at the man. "Well?" the man asked.

Ranma shook his head, "uh… no thanks." He said finally feeling so very cowardly. The man shrugged his shoulder and started walking away. Then he stopped, and turned to look at him. "Boy!"

Ranma looked up. "What…"

The man plucked the flower from the bucket and threw it at him. Ranma caught it deftly, a perplexed look on his face. "Uh…what are you…?"

"You look like you can use all the help you can get. That flower is left over from yesterday, and I think you need it more than me," he responded easily, but there was weight to his words. "Don't waste a second, boy." Then he walked away, swinging the bucket once more, whistling and calling out to people to buy his roses.

Ranma stood there, the little delicate thing in his hand, soft and so light. He stared at it wondering what he should do exactly.

He thought of Akane, taking his flower, smiling at him, hugging him. He quickly shut those thoughts down. No, that would never happen. No use thinking about it. He stared at the flower, then as a second thought, he tucked it into his pocket on the inside of his shirt.

He sat down again and waited. He was so very bored. Like the last few days, there was no one to fight with. Akane was the best company, albeit a violent one, that he ever had. Sure she slapped him around, but at times when she was not madly jealous, she would talk with him, laugh with him. She had quite a sense of humor, actually. Though sometimes she was a little slow.

He sighed and wondered why trains stations were so boring.

The sun was beginning to set in the Nermia sky and Ranma was getting a little worried. It's been 20 minutes! When was that girl coming???

He scolded himself. Cool off Ranma, he thought. He used to wait days for a battle with Ryoga, but he couldn't for 20 stinkin' minutes for the tomboy?

Then a noise split the air, from far away, but still loud enough to make Ranma jump to his feet.

He searched the track and, sure enough, here it came. The train moving what seemed like very slowly, but he knew it was coming in fast.

He heart stared pounding. AGH! Seriously, this much excitement????

The train was rolling to a stop, and people were heading in that direction, with balloons and candy, showing how much they loved and missed those getting off.

He had nothing in his hands.

A hand instinctively went to his chest, and covered the flower through his shirt. Maybe….

No, that was way too cheesy. He was Ranma Soatome, man among men! And a man among men does not give flowers.

His hand twitched.

The train idled for a while, and Ranma's eyes scanned the windows. Nope, no sign of her.

The doors opened and people jumped out, and their families rushed over to them. Ranma stayed behind, all of a sudden a little nervous.

He waited some more, anticipation building up.

Then…

She was wearing a white skirt that fit her snuggly, and a light blue sweater. She was tired, he could see that yet, excited. She glanced around, and he ducked.

Ahh, what a coward.

He raised his head boldly, to face her like a man and realized that she had disappeared.

He panicked, and looked around for her. Where had the little….

He spotted her towards the end of the train grabbing a yellow suitcase, and swinging it over her shoulder. He swallowed hard, and began walking that way.

His steps were getting faster, and his heart thumping wildly in his chest. His palms began to sweat, and he was finding it hard to breathe.

She looked up and for that moment, that single instant, he almost melted. Those eyes. He'd wanted to see those eyes for what seemed like an eternity now.

"Ranma?" she said, but he was still sucked into her hazel shining eyes. She blinked and he quickly composed himself.

"Ahhh…A-Akane!"

Great, he sounded like the pig-boy, absolutely perfect. She didn't seem to mind, because she rewarded him with one of those dazzlingly smiles. And his heart soared.

"You came for me." It was not a question, but a reassurance. Like she had been hoping for it.

No way….

"Kasumi made me!" he spat out pathetically. She frowned. "Oh."

She began walking, juggling the suitcase and the bag in her hand. He watched her amused then, gallantly offered, " Here, I'll get that."

He took the luggage from her. She looked up at him, her eyes unreadable. "So…" she began as she started towards the exit, "you miss me?"

The weight he was carrying suddenly became heavier, because he almost dropped it. Words rambled around in his head for a second before; quite avidly he yelled, "No!"

Her nose scrunched up. "Oh, I see." She huffed and crossed her arms; "Of course you probably had Shampoo and Ukyo to cozy up with didn't you?" she snatched the suitcase from him, and marched away, anger shown in every step.

He smiled at her jealously, then scowled. "I didn't do no such thing." She ignored him. "Man, you are uncute! What are you mad at this time!?"

"Oh no, I'm not mad at all."

He rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. She was certainly fun.

They were leaving the exit when a man popped out of nowhere, "Flowers For sale!" he saw Ranma and grinned. Then he glanced at Akane and her baggage laden hands. No flower. He glared at Ranma, and he felt guilty. His hand hovered over his heart, where the flower was hidden and stared down at her blue hair,

There was no way he could do it. It was just so…..

He looked at the man, almost asking for help. He gave him a look of disdain, then returned to his yells, "Flowers for sale. For the women you love!"

He felt sweat begin to roll down his forehead. _Women you love…_

Akane had no idea of Ranma's internal war. She was quiet, and Ranma missed her lively chatter. He missed so much of her.

"So, did you have fun?"

She glanced at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "You really want to know?"

He shrugged.

"Well," she began excitedly, "we saw all these painting from the dynasty of…"

He stopped listening, instantly bored with the subject, but he stared at her intently, absorbing her happy mood. Her eyes shone bright in the sunset, her hands making quick gestures, finger flicking spontaneously, her mouth moving, delectable pink lips making words. He resisted the urge to sigh,

_Damn… _

"The jerk will think twice before saying something like that again…" she finished, and glanced at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply.

She reddened. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you!?"

He defended himself. "If it wasn't so borin'…."

She took quick steps away from him, and the ire returned to her step. "Why do I even bother?"

They were in front of the house now, just outside the gate, and she reached out to open it, but he stopped her.

"Wha…"

It was a reaction. His other hand reached into his shirt and felt the stem, cool against his hot fingers. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his breathing becoming hard, as he pulled out the flower. He watched her, trying to see what she felt, how she would respond.

Then, there it was. The petals, a little hassled, but still intact, the yellow inside matching perfectly to the drifting sun. He flicked it at her, too numb to be an actual gentleman and give it to her.

She caught it. Then stiffened. She stared at it, one hand wrapping around the stem, the other cupping the flower. Her fingers touched the petals softly. It was still for a moment. Two, three, then…

She looked up, and Ranma let out a breath, that he did not know he was holding.

Her eyes showed an unhindered joy, and he felt weak looking at her. She smiled slowly, full of happiness. That's what he missed the most. Her wonderful, breathtaking smile. The one that, without fail, always rendered him into a fool.

"I missed you too, Ranma."

The words are spoken quietly, as a blush appeared on her face.

He nodded, not even attempting to deny it. He just stared, numbly.

"Uh, see ya…" he finally said, interrupting the peace. She nods, still smiling at him. He turned, almost hesitantly, and ran into the yard.

With a jump, he landed on the roof, his heart going crazy in his chest.

He sat there, trying to calm down.

He had the stupidest grin on his face. He looked half crazed.

He was happy. The feelings he had not two hours, gone like a flash at the sight of that smile.

Loneliness forgotten.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Yes, indeed.

_Eventually you will come to understand that __love__ heals everything, and __love__ is all there is.__"~~_ _Gary Zukav_

Heal

She was healing him. With smiles and laughs. Stitching his wounds and erasing his scars, holding his heart in those small magically hands of hers.

Heal.

He smiles as he watches her tidy around them.

There is no one better for the job.

~~DipuC~~

HAH! I made it!. I want to tell everyone that my new idol is Hannahkimi. I owe her my life, and this would not be up if she were not helping me, sooooo….

Thank her!!!!

Anywho.

Review!

I promise you I'll giggle like a little girl when I read yours! And believe me, that is a sight!


	5. Heal

My new friend and partner in crime! Hannahkimi!!!!!! If you like to feel all warm inside, read her stories!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar???? DipuC!! And that's all I steal!

"_Eventually you will come to understand that __love__ heals everything, and __love__ is all there is.__"~~_ _Gary Zukav_

Heal

Her fingers worked magic as they glided over his skin. She was scolding him softly, and telling him that he should take better care of himself. He said he was fine and she was fussing over nothing. She glared at him, but continued tending. "I don't understand you at all sometimes…" she let out. He frowned.

"Don't want you to, tomboy."

She scowled and the warmth of her hand retreated from his face. He was cold all of a sudden. "What is that suppose to mean?"

He quickly tried to remember what he had said, but his mind was drawing a blank. "Nothing," he said after a moment's pause. "J-just hurry up, so I can get out of here!" He desperately wanted her to touch him again.

Her frown intensified, and she didn't go back to playing nurse. She looked shocked, then she slammed the first aid box closed and scrambled to her feet."You know what, you jerk? You can take care of yourself!"

And with that, she left the dojo and a very sad looking Ranma on the floor of it. He reacted a second later; "Yeah? Well, whatever, tomboy!" he yelled pitifully. He expected her to come rushing in and insult him back, which is what he hoped for, but the darn tomboy never returned.

Ranma sat there, asking the heavens why she was so damn infuriating.

Perhaps it was a little of his fault too. But that woman was just unbelievable.

He looked down at the box, which was now broken under Akane's "gentle" handling. He was doing fine as long as he shut up and listened, but, Ranma was known to be everything but quiet.

He stood, scratching at the bandage on his face. He sighed as he walked towards the house, disgruntled. He would have to apologize, and _those_ never turned out well, so he was not looking forward to it. What was wrong with women? More specifically, what was wrong with his woman?

He stopped in mid-step when he thought that. _His woman?_ Did he really think that? He frowned. She was not his woman. She was his fiancée, his forced fiancée; big difference. If she were his woman, he would not be here. He would be in her room, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

He shook his head, throwing everything out of his head for the moment. He couldn't go apologize to her while daydreaming of her lips.

He stepped on the patio, and then he heard a clash and a bang.

He was instantly alert, and ran in the direction of the sound. An "Oh my!" reached his ears as he cleared into the hallway.

His fiancée was kneeling at the bottom of the stairway, clutching her ankle. Kasumi hovered over her, concerned. Ranma eyes widened and he rushed over to her. "What happened?" He kneeled next to her, and was quite agitated at the look of pain on her face.

Kasumi opened her mouth, but Akane quickly interrupted.

"Nothing, okay?"

Ranma's frown intensified. "What do you mean nothing? You're obliviously hurt—now stop being stupid and tell me what happened!"

Akane glared at him. "Don't bother me, you jerk!" She grabbed on to the railing and hoisted herself up. Ranma and Kasumi watched a little helplessly at the girl's fumbling. "I'm fine! So you can leave me alone!"

She started towards the hallway, but when she added pressure to the injured ankle, she stumbled and would have met the unforgiving wood floor had it not been for Ranma. He swept down and caught her easily, lifting her up. Once again, Ranma cringed at the pain that flashed on her face before she looked at him, furiously.

"Put me down, you pervert!" She wriggled around in his arms, trying to get lose, but Ranma just held on tighter.

"Why? So you can fall down again, idiot!? You're such a klutz…."

"Ranma! You put me down right now or I swear I will…" She was thrashing about, moving, attempting to pry herself out of his arms and making so much noise, but in all, she was absolutely adorable. He had the temptation to silence her by sealing her lips with his own, but that would not end well at all, so he reasoned that he should take her to Dr. Tofu's.

"Alright—I…Hey—SHUT UP!" he almost yelled, before she finally closed that pretty mouth of hers and set her livid frown at him, "I'm gonna take you to the doc. Alright…"

"I CAN walk, you know…." she spat out and once again began squirming "I don't need help from a jerk like you!"

"Man, you are uncute! I'm just trying to help here!"

"I don't need anything from you! Just like you don't need anything from me!"

His eyebrows shot up at her statement. Where could she have possibly gotten that…?

She looked away from him, the hands that were flying about becoming clam, and a look of defeat settling on her face; a look that he was not used to seeing.

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked genuinely.

Her eyebrows crossed "I don't get you, remember?" she told him angrily.

"Get me…? What in the…?" Then it hit him; the conversation in the dojo. He stared at her. She was mad at him because of that? He still didn't understand.

"What are you talking about!?" he asked again, though even to him it sounded pathetic. Her hazel eyes widened, and she flung out an arm, poised to hit him.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted and swung expertly.

But this was Ranma Soatome, and he dodged the blow by lifting her away, and then when the danger had passed, he reeled her in again. "Put me down, NOW!"

Then a gentle voice spoke out, softly but somehow it reached them both. "Akane, you should let Ranma take you to doctor Tofu's."

Ranma nodded and grinned at girl in his arms. "Yeah, be a good girl and listen to Kasumi now."

Akane bristled. "But, Kasumi…!"

The eldest Tendo sister frowned. "Akane…" His fiancée shut her mouth promptly, and looked at her prison guard with narrowed eyes, then back at her sister. She let out a sigh.

"Fine…."

Ranma was surprised, but he nodded to Kasumi, and started out of the house.

He could have run to the clinic, jumped on houses and took shortcuts, but he did not. No, he took his sweet time, walking leisurely through the streets of Nermia. How many times would he be able to hold the little tomboy in this way? He looked down at her, feeling how her body felt pressed against his, how impossibly warm she was, the wind tangling itself in her blue bangs. He could feel the muscles of her legs moving against his arms. She was not looking at him, her head hunched, but he suspected that he saw a tint of pink on her face.

They didn't talk for the whole trip. It wasn't just because she was mad at him. It was a peaceful afternoon, the sun on its way to sleep, and the town in a quiet hush. He knew that if he opened his mouth, he would ruin what this was.

They entered Dr. Tofu's clinic and settled into a room. He was about to put her down, when the doc himself entered. He saw the two in quite a romantic position. After all, he was carrying her in a way that only a husband would. He grinned at the two teenagers and automatically both of them answered, "Its not what it looks like!"

"Ah…" The doctor replied, but there was still this smile on his face that was annoying Ranma to no end.

Ranma retreated to the waiting area. He could've stayed in the room with Akane, but he was suddenly feeling hot.

He waited, fidgeting around on the couch, scanning the magazines, his eyes wandering. Then, after a seemingly million years, Tofu called his name.

The martial artist trotted in, and looked at his fiancée sitting on the bed, her ankle wrapped in clean white linen.

"Just a light sprain, but it can become serious if you add to much weight on it."

"But I can walk!" Akane interjected, namely towards Ranma. He frowned.

"Actually," the doctor continued, "it would heal faster if you did not walk on it at all. I'm sure Ranma could help you there."

Her eyes were wide; she looked comical. "Wha…?" she sputtered, and Ranma felt like laughing in her face. _Hah!_

"Well," Ranma spoke at last as he leaned towards her, and with one single stretch picked her up, bridal style. "Alley oop!"

"Hey!" was the quick response, but he ignored her. This was a lot of fun. "C'mon, tomboy!"

They left the small hospital, and headed home. Once again, silence took over.

The sun was now setting, the Saturday rush coming to an end, the streets abandoned, save the two martial artists.

It was quiet, yes, but peaceful, Ranma decided as they walked. He was okay with it. She was still mad, he understood. For what? Who knows?

"Why are you doing this?

He felt like looking around to see who had spoken, but he knew it was the girl in his arms. It was spoken so meekly, so un-Akane like, that for a moment there, he doubted it was she.

He glanced down at her. She was looking at him through dense blue eyelashes, a light pink on her cheeks. He wanted nothing more in the world than to kiss her, right now and damned be the consequence. But the outcome would be horrible if he did do such a thing, so he stifled it deep with his other feelings.

He pondered her question, and the immediate thought was, "'Cause I care about you, dummy!" but that would make him look like a lovesick Romeo, and that was not him. He kept thinking, and she came up with her own conclusion.

"Because Kasumi told you too, huh?"

She let out a sigh, and he quickly opened his mouth to tell her that was not right, but closed it again. He thought a while, willing his brain to come up with something to reassure her. _Think, damn it, think._

"I…." she started again, her gaze adverted, "I care about you Ranma…Even if you don't care about me." The words were forced out, and sounded like they hurt. Ranma's eyes widened, and he panicked, "What do you mean I don't…care?"

She looked up. "So….You do?" Her hazel orbs were regarding him with such warmth, such hope.

"I….well….uh…..yeah. I mean, you are…" he was stuttering immensely, not knowing how to get himself out of this one. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't care…" he finally said.

Her lips quirked up, her smile making everything fade out around him. The sun was pale in comparison, because she was glorious. She was light, seeping into his dark soul, filling him up to the brim with something he had never felt in his long six-teen years of life.

As he carried her into the yard of the house, he realized that he was not helping her; that right now, she was the one helping him. She was the one who was…_healing_ him. He never thought that he needed to be help. He always looked out for everyone else. He was a martial artist after all, and it was his duty to protect all. But, she was fixing him, and turning all he knew of this life upside down. But in a good way. In his life, where there was so much pain, and loss and grief, where it was hopeless at times he thought, she was there, reaching out to him, and all he wanted to do was grab her, hold her close, this beacon of hope and light and happiness that she presented to him, reach out for it and never, never, never let go.

They entered the house, and passed Kasumi, who welcomed them home. There was a faint blush on both of their faces. She noticed and smiled.

He took her up the stairs, and quietly opened her door.

After setting her on the bed, he retreated back towards the door; he knew that this place was sacred to Akane. He asked if there is anything she needed before he left.

She looked at him, eyes unreadable for just one moment, then tenderness filtered through and Ranma felt his knees go weak. How the mighty have fallen…

"Can you stay with me?"

He kept his face stoic, though there was a tornado of boiling emotions underneath the surface. He nodded to her. "Sure..."

He sat in her chair, not knowing how to speak; even breathing was difficult right now. She leaned over to her desk, and took a box into her lap. She motioned for him to come closer, and he gulped as he did so. She reached into the box, and pulled out a bandage, unwrapping it and throwing the wrapper over her shoulder. She stuck it on his face, and he was rewarded with her warmth.

She was tending to him? He was beyond surprised; this woman never ceased to shock him. He glanced at her small foot that was covered in white cloth as she continued to fix him up gently, each binding ending up somewhere on her bed when she threw it away.

Then, all too soon, she was done. Her petite warm hands slid back into her lap.

"Thanks, Ranma."

He frowned. "For what?" he asked, because he really didn't do anything. She was the one that should be thanked.

"For caring…." she answered, while smiling up at him.

He nodded, dumb founded.

She was healing him with smiles and laughs; stitching his wounds and erasing his scars with her gentle tenderness, holding his heart in those small magical hands of hers.

He smiled as he watched her tidy the mess around them; the mess in his heart.

There was no one better for the job.

_____________________________________________________________________

"_Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live." ~~ Anonymous _

Laughter

The pearls of laughter fell amongst them, filling all around. She sounded like a tinkling of a bell, the sound echoing in his utmost soul, ringing. Nothing could sound better to him then the cries of happiness that were escaping her mouth.

Ah, laughter.

~~DipuC~~

Musing….

Ummmmmm…..sorry for the OOC-ness. But it is my story, so I can do whatever I want! Still I want to apologize….

And please review. It makes me work a lot faster!!!! And inspires me to have hope in my writing.

Thank you


	6. Laughter

Yikes, I am so busy these days ….but here it is. Enjoy…..

Just a Note: I love you Faithful reviewers (you know who you are) you inspire each story! This is for ya'll.

Disclaimer: If this was mine…..it would be A LOT less perverted. Hee hee, (Yeah right…..)

"_Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live." ~~ Anonymous_

Laughter

He awoke warm. It was not the "hot" he was accustomed to in the mornings. It was a warmth that he had felt very rarely. Being held, protected …Loved_._ Then he felt small fingers soothingly rake down his back, and it felt so utterly calming that his eyes slid closed in peace and pleasure. He was not in his room, he quickly realized. He wasn't even in a house.

The air was fresh, and smelled of grass. In fact, he was outside. The clear blue sky blanketed over him, and the ground was underneath him. He was a little groggy, and the calming massage on his back was luring him to sleep.

His eyes shot open. What…..? He noticed that he sat awkwardly on someone's lap, warm and shaped.

He gulped. He suddenly was very nervous. A million possibilities passed his mind and none of them good. He didn't want to ask whose lap he was on, or how he got there. He was just wondering why his life couldn't get a sense of normality.

The fingers moving on his back traveled upward and ran through his hair, and he stiffened. It was a simple innocent gesture, but so intimate that his heart stared pounding. He did not want it to be Ukyo, or Kadochi, or worse; Shampoo, who could have used other one of her damn potions. He hoped it wasn't his mother, or Kasumi.

He wished that he was sitting on Akane's lap.

He was curled up and he started to feel numb. Yet, he was at such a peace that he did not want to move. He wanted to know who the heck was touching him.

He didn't have to wait long.

It started as a quiet humming, but he recognized that voice, just like his subconscious recognized those fingers.

It _was_ Akane

He should have felt relieved, and somewhere deep down he did, but his thumping heart did not slow. It sped up, and he started sweating profusely. He tried to keep his thoughts clean, but that was proved to be difficult.

She felt like how he dreamed she would. Warm, and soft, comforting with a peaceful feel, yet strong and firm.

Some wiser part of his head said he should get off right now, but another part had seemingly frozen him up. He was confused on what he wanted to do.

She hummed in a low, sweet voice, her hands constantly moved, making paths that swept through him like fire, and they went from his hair to the middle of his back, and rubbed serenely. His eyes widened again as he felt that familiar rush of warmth.

There had to be an explanation for this. He could not believe that this was even possible, not in his wildest dreams did this ever occur.

But it was happening, all right.

Her hand shifted up to his hair again and twisted in the braid. Oh boy…His teeth clenched together and he was about to jump up when she started.

"Ranma…."

He stopped short and expected to be launched into the sky. But no, she did the incredible. She wrapped her hand down to his waist and shifted.

"You're starting to get heavy…." Her fingers hit a spot under his ribcage, and he jumped up.

The cold wind surrounded him, and the breeze hit him to the bone. Or maybe it was just the fact that she gave him different kind of warmth.

He was afraid to look at her. She would punish him for doing something so utterly perverted. He kept his eyes on the ground, even though he did not mean to do anything wrong, and he did wake up in her arms, so she must've the one doing the perverted stuff.

Yeah, why should he be sacred? He quickly summed up this argument, which he would need later, to defend his honor. Though he could have moved when he awoke, instead of taking advantage of the situation, but as usual he did not think.

He turned to her, ready to face her and her mallet. But what eyes his met was not an angered fiancée swinging a wooden hammer, but a blue haired girl, kneeling on the ground her hands upraised and a perplexed look on her face. Then she frowned.

"Ranma?"

He was so nervous, and tense. So very tense. Any moment now she would stand up and knock him into kingdom come. He was not looking forward to that.

"What, tomboy?" he said, maybe a little too harshly

She snapped her head up to him, her eyes narrowing. _Here it comes…. _

But she did not swing at him.

Her eyes glowed mischievously for a moment. Then she smiled that smile of hers, showing perfect white teeth. He gulped.

"You're Ticklish!!!"

"What!?"

She grinned foxily at him, and he felt his stomach ride a roller coaster within him. _This was not good….._

And she launched out at him, and he tried to run, but dang it, the girl's smile distracted him like nothing else could.

He landed on the bottom, protecting her from harm, and he was warm again, Then he felt her fingers working furiously at his stomach.

He froze for one second, then his stomach clenched even more as he felt her digging digits.

"Hey! What are you…!" Then a rumble began in his throat and exploded from his mouth, and he began to writher under her, "Hey! S-s-stop It!!!!! Hey!!" he could barely speak. The girl was winning, killing him here.

But he could easily turn the tables.

He somehow got the inner strength, reached up, and tickled her.

She shrieked. Literality shrieked and leaned away, her eyes wide and so innocent looking. It seemed that all the sun's light illuminated her eyes, and those beautiful hazel orbs were looking at him.

"Ranma!" she shouted, "don't you dare!"

The boy grinned, perhaps even more evil than his fiancée had. "Oh? Is the tomboy ticklish?" he said, as he moved in closer.

She gulped visibly. "You wouldn't!!!"

He raised his eyebrows, and she squeaked. She tried to run away, but he was suddenly hot on her heels. The girl was fast, but he was Ranma Soatome, martial artist extraordinaire! No girl was going to tickle him and get away with it.

But of course, life was never simple for him, and though he had all the agility of the world, somehow, his feet got tangled and his arms shot out, and flailed wildly as he tried to catch air, tumbling towards.

He cringed, because she was too close. He was going to fall into her, and that would earn him an adventure in the sky.

"AHHH!!"

"Wha…!"

They landed hard, but Ranma the ever gentleman, grabbed her waist and cupped her head, his forearms taking most of the blow. He held back a groan because, after all, he was manly.

He could feel soft curves, and warmth. Oh her warmth! This was how it was supposed to be. If she would let him, he would hold on to her every second of his life, every moment, feel that dizzying heat.

She shuffled beneath him, and he automatically reared up, shifted his weight. She leaned up, and he swallowed hard when he met her eyes.

They were wide, and unreadable, honey showing shock, and….embarrassment?

Then, again she surprised him, when she broke out in a smile. _What…? _

She was laughing.

Not yelling at him, calling him a pervert, a jerk, and several other names that that he wasn't fond of.

She was laughing.

And it sounded beautiful beyond belief. And it was contagious, because he also smiled, and grinned at her. She rested on her elbows looking at him with those captivating eyes.

"Your ticklish, I can't believe it!"

"Am not!!!" he defended but it was in a playful tone. Her smile widened, and it was deceiving.

"You sure about that?"

He gulped, and thought of some very indecent thoughts. Her fingers could touch him anytime, anywhere…..

He pushed that aside, and responded to her. "You're ticklish too!" She stopped laughing immediately, and her hazel orbs widened. She jumped up, and ran, and then she looked over her shoulder at him, and stuck out her tongue.

He stood in shock for a moment, then he grinned wildly, and launched after her. _The girl was asking for it all right._ They looked insane, but who cared? They were having fun, running around the yard like maniacs.

The pearls of laughter fell amongst them, filling all around. She sounded like a tinkling of a bell, the sound echoing in his utmost soul, ringing. Nothing could sound better to him then sounds of pure, unrestrained happiness that were escaping her mouth.

Ah, laughter.

"_To trust is to believe, to believe is to love" ~ Anonymous _

Trust

He grinned manically at the idea. She trusted him. And that made him feel glad beyond comprehension. It lit up his soul.

She trusted him

And he would not disappoint.

No matter how hard I try I cannot like this chapter at all! It a thorn in my spine! They are soooo OOC, that I want to bury myself in the ground!!!!

Sorry I didn't explain how Ranma got onto her lap. Ummmmmm, guess.

~~DipuC~~


	7. Trust

No comment at this moment…..

Disclaimer: Really, Why would "I" steal this???? I mean, I'm not a raging fan or anything…….heehee…uh…..right?.....nevermind.

_"The best proof of love is trust." ~~__Joyce Brothers_

Trust

He shuffled nervously, his eyes darting all around. It was a little hot; the steam from the bath clung to him. But that was not why he was sweating. Oh no, he was hot and bothered for another reason. He strained his ears, trying to keep alert, but his hearing abilities were too busy listening to the quiet humming and soft splashing.

"Ranma!"

He jumped up, his eyes widening, and his heart leaped in fear. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be there. "W-what?"

"Make sure he doesn't come back! Alright?"

He wiped his forehead with his arm and his eyes glanced behind him to the screen, "Yea, yea, no problem….."

"And don't peek at me!"

He almost choked. He pinpointed his gaze at a broken tile on the floor, his face red as a cherry. She couldn't see him right??

"Why would I want to see you, Tomboy!" he responded roughly, trying to show that he was disgusted by the idea.

"Because you're a pervert, that's why!"

His brow furrowed, "I ain't a pervert! I could just leave y'know!" It was an empty threat, he knew he couldn't go anywhere, and have her try and fend for herself. That really was his job.

It was quiet for several seconds and he hoped that he hadn't upset her, and that she would yell at him to go away.

"Fine, you not a pervert. Just….don't leave, okay?"

He slid down the wall, and rested on his hunches, grinning proudly. She sounded like she needed him. Well, of course! He was the only one that could that could protect the crazy tomboy. His grin quickly faded though when the splashing resumed, and the soft humming…

Color sprang to his face.

He really was a dirty minded pervert! She was just taking a bath, for God's sake!

Suddenly a wet, naked Akane appeared, the most intimate part of her body barely covered with soap suds, sliding down, reveling slivers of flawless skin…

"So finally learning, boy??" A scratching voice popped into his daydream. He focused his eyes and there in front of him, was a wrinkled haggard face of Happosai.

"Wha…?"

The old man grinned at the blushing boy, "S'alright Ranma. I won't tell if you won't!" Then, he crept to the screen and made a move to open it. Ranma quickly jumped up, his head finally clear of the sultry visions.

He crushed the small individual under his foot.

"Owwwww!!!" the old thing exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing!!!?" The pig-tailed martial artist yelled, furious at the damn pervert.

"Ranma! Is it him?" He heard Akane say, and he squished his foot down hard on the dark figure at his feet. "I got it handled, Akane. Don't worry about it." He confidently smiled, feeling very manly, and leaned over to the little helpless old man, "Had enough _master_?" he spat out the last word, mockery in every syllable.

But to his great surprise, what his eyes met was not the pruned face of the leach, but of a stuffed panda. "What?"

He was confused for just a second, and then he quickly realized what happened. Still it was too late, for the next moment, Akane's scream pierced the air.

"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He launched into the room, ignoring the tearing of paper as he went through the doors.

He saw the ancient sicko in the water, smoking.

Ranma wanted to rip his head off.

He jumped at Happosai, the slimly old thing jumped up and dodged. "Sorry, boy, but the bath is only big enough for one of us!" He jumped to the back of the bath, towards the faucets. Ranma followed him without a thought.

Before he got a hold of the goat, he was suddenly dosed with cold water. He felt his body shrinking, and his chest become heavier.

"Although, now while you're a girl, I think we could all fit!" Happosai shouted and bounded up to him. Ranma was ready for it, expected it, and threw a quick punch up, sending the old perverted creep up to the sky. Ranma wished he could send him to hell.

He took a step back, peering up at the sky, preparing himself if he had to fight the grandmaster again, but as his foot touch the ground, it was wet, and slimly.

He slipped on soap.

And went tumbling backwards, straight into the bath, where Akane was.

The water splashed up, and he was suddenly male.

He recovered himself, shaking the water from his head, and then met honey brown eyes staring at him.

His eyes widened as he took in damp black hair, glistening skin and milk white shoulders. Anything lower then that was covered by frothy bubbles, and left to his imagination. And imagine he did.

He was suddenly _very male._

"Dah-a-a- Akane!"

She glared at him, and crossed her arms, and he could only dream of what her arms were supporting.

"Are you sure you're a martial artist?"

"What?" He asked keeping his eyes anywhere but her. But his mind's eye wasn't listening

"I told you to keep him out!"

Ranma couldn't believe it. They were having an argument, in the BATH!

"I did! He sneaked past me!"

"This is Happosai, we're talking about! Of course he was going to sneak past you!"

And then she stood up.

He had a heart attack. His eyes wide, he choked, trying to catch his breath, when she arose and he saw…

The yellow bathing suit.

Damn it! Not Again! He heard his brain scream, but on the outside, Ranma popped like a balloon, disappointed.

"Well, don't let him in next time, you hear me Ranma?"

He looked up, and watched as she blew out candles around. _What? Next time?_

"I can't keep wearing a bathing suit to take a bath. I'm supposed to be relaxing…" she murmured to herself lowly.

Then she turned to look at the boy in the water, "Uh… Ranma? Are you going to stay in there or what?"

The martial artist nodded dumbly, and Akane frowned, then shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a towel. But she paused at the ripped doors, and turned to look at the dejected boy in the bath.

"Ranma?"

He looked up, and her eyes were so soft towards him.

"Thanks, for…well. you know." She blushed, and looked away. She walked out, small feet pattering on the tile.

Ranma felt his earlier emotions turning into vapor, and flying out of him.

He leaned back in the tub, many thoughts swirling in his head.

But one making him want to leap for the skies.

He grinned manically at the idea. She trusted him. And that made him feel glad beyond comprehension. It lit up his soul.

She trusted him

And he would not disappoint.

"_These words come from the heart, I love you."~~Anonymous _

Speak

Their eyes met, and then he was tongue tied, and words did not exist.

Because words could not describe this…

This was

…..

Indescribable.

No words past, present or future could come close to this.

Speak.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Haha…I know, I stole the bathing suit part from the manga….please forgive…

REVIEW!!!! And that's final!

~~DipuC~~


	8. Speak

"_These words come from the heart, I love you."~~Anonymous _

Speak

The girl disappeared sometimes. And it annoyed and worried him like nothing else. He didn't know why he wanted to see her that moment, but when the class filed out when the bell rang, he causally made his way to the field and sat with his friends. They yapped on about his fight with Kuno this morning and the prank that they were going to pull on the math teacher. He was relaxed, no one attacking him for the moment, so he cherished the seconds.

Then he saw Akane's friends sit across the way, to a regular spot where they sat, and to his utter surprise, Akane was not with them.

_What? _

He stood automatically, and ignored his friends' questions. He marched over to the girls, wondering where the blue haired tomboy could be.

"Hey, where's Akane?" he asked when he reached them and they looked up at him startled.

"Akane? She said she was going to the roof. We asked her if she wanted us to join her, but I guess she wants to be alone…." Sayuri said, glancing over to her friend. They both sighed, and then stared at him

"What? Why? What happened?" Ranma questioned, and they shrugged. "We thought it had to do with you. Did you and Akane have a fight or something? She's been quiet lately…."

He had noticed a change in his fiancée. He was not blind. That morning he had retorted to Mr. Tendo about how uncute the girl he was engaged to was after the older man suggested a date for them that night.

The reality was that he didn't want it to look like he wanted to do such a thing, but his mind instantly went to a daydream where Akane was sitting across from him in the cool of the night, eyes sparkling like stars above them. She looked wonderful in the sleek blue dress she was wearing, and despite his disapproval, which was great since every man with sight was glued to her, he had to admit, she truly was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And will ever see…

But instead of keeping his mouth shut he yelled out, "Now why would I want to go out with that uncute tomboy!"

He wanted to shut his trap the moment the word "now" came out, but his jaw kept right on yapping. He glanced at her, muscles tense so he could dodge the inevitable blow.

It never came. She was staring off to the distance, eyes cloudy. He frowned at her, and then waved a hand in front of her face, "Yo! Tomboy?"

She turned her head whipping to him, hair jumping into action. It seemed in slow motion, the entire thing. One second the world a dreary place were his tongue moved too much, and in the next, light and peace and heat, blood rushing in lighting like speed, and then his tongue was like lead in his mouth.

Her eyes, that particular shade of brown that was drowning, were hazy, but then they cleared up and focused on him, "What…?"

He recovered, noting with annoyance that indifferent tone of her voice. Then he glared at her, well, more at the fact he was being ignored, "Nothing." He said, but once again he spoke without realizing it, "Tomboy."

She didn't even flinch.

Ranma stared back down at the girls seated on the grass, shaking his head at the memory replaying in his head. He nodded to them, not bothering to answer the question they had asked.

He took off, quickly because he was concerned. Akane, when not mad or jealous, usually was a joyful person. Her laugh sometimes lit up a whole room. It wasn't just her looks (though that was a big part) that had all the boys attracted to her. She was sweet, kind, but wild. Like some uncontrollable fire, that didn't burn you. It kept you warm, and happy, and the cold harsh world would suffocate you the moment you walked out of its light. Her light.

He crept up to the roof, and spotted her instantly. She was sitting, legs neatly tucked under her. He stopped and stared at her for a moment, some unmanly thoughts running through his head. He shook it hard, brushing them away with his hands, before he walked to her.

When she was within his reach, he hesitated again. He had no way of asking her what was wrong. Most likely he would say something stupid and she would hit him for his big rude mouth.

He couldn't decide what to do, so he just stood there, frozen with indecision.

"Ranma? What are you doing here?"

He jumped up, turning red in embarrassment at being caught. "Uh, h-hey"

She frowned at him, "I don't want to fight today Ranma so, please leave."

His eyebrows crossed at her words. _'What? Was he bothering her?'_

He huffed at her indignantly, "Whatsa matter with you?" He felt a little hurt, even though he was the last person for her to be having a heart to heart conversation with, but still. They were friends, at least, right?

She raised an eyebrow at him, her lips pursing just slightly, "Like you really want to know…"

His eyes widened, and his mouth responded, "what do you mean _like I really want to know_? Of course I want to know! Why else the hell would I be here, huh?" His face was red with anger, and he looked dawn at her hard.

She really didn't understand that he….that he cared for her.

Her eyes were wide, and they blinked surprised at him. "Ranma?? Are you feeling well??"

He growled, literately growled, "I'm fine! What is wrong with you!?" She reeled back in shock, and he softened instantly. "Your friends told me you were up here…."

"And you came to check on me because….?" She was staring at him, a questioning look on her face.

He felt heat rise up to him face, and he adverted his eyes. "Well, you know, you're always getting kidnapped and stuff….didn't want you to disappear like you usually do."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I see."

It was quiet, and Ranma squirmed at the awkwardness that surrounded them. He sat next to her, ignoring her perplexed gaze.

He didn't know what pushed him to stay, or had his feelings all wrapped in worry, but he wanted to know what was bothering her.

"I…."

His head snapped up at her when he heard her speak. She wasn't looking at him, but staring over the courtyard, to the blue sky. Her eyes distant, and almost lost.

He leaned closer, keeping his mouth shut,

"I….so much has changed, don't you think?"

He frowned at her statement, and opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but she quickly continued, "I mean, I never thought I would owe my life to someone, but you….you have saved me more time then I can count."

She sighed, and stared at her hands, "I feel that everything is just moving, transforming around me, and I can't stop it….I'm useless to stop it." She laughed without joy, and cold sounding noise, "I can't control what is going on, not even inside of here…." She pressed at palm to her heart and her eyes closed.

Ranma stared at her, his pulse burning within him. He had no idea that she felt that way. He knew that feeling. Feel the world around you come crashing down right around one. He knew what it was like to feel helpless.

He had felt it when she lay in his arms, seemingly cold and dead. And there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing to bring her back.

He knew…

"Akane…"

She turned and the world faded around them…

Their eyes met, and then he was tongue tied, and words did not exist.

Because words could not describe this…

This was

…..

Indescribable

No words past, present or future could come close to this.

_Speak…_

"It doesn't matter what happens…..I mean…." He stopped, took a deep breath, then shakily, "I'm not going to change….so…don't worry about that."

He looked away, feeling utterly stupid. She wasn't talking about him, she could probably careless if he change or not. She meant the world around her. All the troubles that he had brought her.

Yes, he had saved her, but most of times it was his fault or it had something to do with him that put her in danger. He was so selfish, he knew that the best thing for her was to leave her, take all his problems, fiancées, enemies, everything away with him. But he couldn't. Then he would have nothing to live for.

But that day was coming; he felt it within him…..

He glanced at her, wanting to see her reaction.

Her head was inclined, watching him intently.

Her eyes were lighted with an emotion that he had never seen in her before, that shook the very ground around them, and was as intense as lightening, yet soothing as a cool wind.

"Ranma, this…what I feel…I think…." Her hand reached out, to the space between them, toward his face. His breathing hastened, his heart beating loudly… "I thinks its…."

"Whoa! They are up here!!!"

"What are they doing!!!??"

They both jumped to their feet, sacred half to death. Ranma glared at the individuals that had come at the worst possible moment in his entire life.

Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka, and Sayuri were staring at them from across the roof, foxy looks on their faces.

Ranma squeezed the air in his fists, frustration setting in him, anger boiling deep with him. It was so close, he was about to know what was wrong with her, and they just _had_ to come.

He turned to her, hoping to see the same emotion. But she was walking to her friends, a blush adorning her cheek,

She looked back at him, whatever he saw in her eyes before was gone, replaced with a shyness that he couldn't understand.

"We…um…should go," she said hesitantly.

He let out a heavy breath, defeated, "Yeah, lets go.."

He began walking to their_ friends_, when he suddenly felt her hand tug at his.

He looked down, at her eyes…

There it was, her eyes were filled with it….it was….

"I'm glad you understand…Ranma, and thank you."

Speak.

He nodded, rejoicing in her eyes.

Indescribable….

"All I need is my one star in the sky, to wish for you every day."~~Unknown

Wish

He knew what he wanted…

What he wished for

And if wishing on a star would make that come true, then he wished on every star in the sky…

Wish

I thought this chapter was difficult. It was so hard to write something to so deep and then end it….Grrrr…

But, don't worry; soon it will come to pass….maybe..

REVIEW….the less I get, the less I'm inspired!!!

~~DipuC~~ ^^'


	9. Wish

'Ello! Thank you for the reviews!!! I am so happy that all of you believe that my fic is really that good!!! It makes me as happy as fat duck in a pond!!!

…

That was a weird analogy….

Anywho, Please continue to review though! My review cup will never over fill!

"_All I need is my one star in the sky, to wish for you every day."__~~Unknown _

Wish

He sat on the roof, a usual meditative place for him. When he was stressed, which was often, or worried, which was often, or when he was just_ trying_ to relax, which was also often, he sat in the cool air of the night, staring at twinkling lights from above that reminded him too much a particular person.

Tonight was one of those nights. He was trying to be at peace. He had given up on homework hours before, worked out, and showered, so now he was just letting time tick away, allowing the crickets and occasional bird coo to lull him to sleep.

He was half way there when she appeared.

He didn't sense her, his mind slightly groggy, so when she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, he jumped, yelped, and instantly fell in to a fighting stance.

He expected Ryoga, or Happosai, Shampoo or some other darn stupid enemy after his neck, but what he met was quite the opposite.

She was wrapped in a blanket, a thermos in one hand, and two, he noticed, cups in the other.

Her eyes regarded him mischievously. "Little jumpy, aren't you?" she said as he relaxed surprisingly more than he had when he was alone, yet another tension set in at the sight of her.

She was in her pajamas, her hair damp looking. He frowned at that.

"What are you doing here? Did you just get out of the bath?"

Her eyes widened slightly and the mischief grew. "How do you know that? Were you spying on me?"

His pulse skyrocketed and his face was proof of that. It turned red, and in his head he thought he was glowing in the dark.

"NO! I…I just…."

She laughed joyously at his embarrassment, which was great, and he tried to glare at her, but the happiness that radiated from her was just too much for him. His lips quirked, the muscles in his face not at all listening to him.

She sat, her laughter dying down to a soft chuckle, and he instantly missed it. He stared at her perplexed, really wondering what the tomboy was thinking. He could see droplets of water in her hair, and he was immediately worried.

"You're gonna get sick, you dope," he said indifferently, or tried to sound like it anyway.

She turned and frowned at him. "I'm fine. What is it? Do you want me to leave?"

He averted his eyes, not trusting himself. "Well, I'm not gonna take care of you if you do get sick…" Such a lie.

She grinned at him. "I'm a tomboy, remember? I can take care of myself."

He snorted loudly and sat, acting gruff next to her. He wondered what she could possibly want. The day had gone smoothly, a rare occasion, they had not fought, even bickered, except when he launched _P-Chan_ out the window after the_ pig_ attempted to take a bath with his fiancée. Ranma growled at the memory. Seriously! What a pervert….

He pushed those feeling away, wisely choosing to live in the here and now. And the here and now was Akane sitting next to him, without a reason, or so he hoped, and a peace and relaxation settled over him. It was strange; this kind of peace, yet with the calming lull of her presence there was a certain strain, because if there was one person that kept Ranma Saotome on his toes it is Akane Tendo. He didn't mind. That was one of the reasons that he….well _liked _her. He'd be bored if he married someone that was at his beck and call and didn't challenge him every second of the day.

He stopped his thinking right there.

Married.

He thought it. It was in his head! He swallowed hard and sneaked a glance at her, as if somehow she would know what he was thinking. It felt like that sometimes…..

But no, she was wrapped up in the blanket, only socked feet poking out, which were wiggly constantly. Her hair flowed around her head, and her eyes reflected the stars ten times brighter then the sky above them.

He suddenly couldn't look away. She was so close to him, yet so unreachable. He wanted so much to touch her, just feel her warm skin; silk beneath his fingers. It was a throbbing in his chest, competing with his heart, a want trampling over every coherent thought, and fueling his body with adrenaline. 

She turned, and he fought with his body, a real battle, to turn away from her.

She noticed. "Ranma? Are you all right?"

He nodded, his head still fighting that impulse in his heart.

"Well, um….anyways Kasumi sent some hot chocolate to us. Don't worry, I didn't make it…."

She took out the cups, opened the thermos and poured out steaming liquid, which smelled delicious. She gave him his first, and as she handed it to him, for one split glorious second, their fingers touched, and she was warm as always, and soft.

Ranma shook his head, flinging away thoughts that would certainly lead him to trouble. He mumbled a quick, "Thanks" and she responded with a smile. _That smile. _

It was quiet, and now Ranma was feeling a little hot and bothered.

And he was still wondering what she was doing here. So he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at him, frowning just a bit, "This is my house, isn't it? I can go to the roof if I want to, Ranma," she said flatly. He stared at her. Really, _that _was her answer?

He suddenly grinned, Remembering a little, but very important detail. "Then why'd you bring two cups?"

She straightened, and gave him a confused look. "What?"

He gestured to the cup in his hand, then to the one in hers, "Two cups, for two people. You knew I was up here!" He grinned, feeling proud of his detective skills.

She abruptly turned away, and it dawned on him what he just figured out on his own. She wanted to spend time with him? But, why? A part of his brain, a part that wasn't seen much, rose up and began stomping on that question. Who cares why! She probably doesn't want to, now! Now that you think you got her all figured out!! Ranma gulped at the thought. "Um..I mean.." He was, as usual, at a loss for words.

She was still looking away from him, and he felt her happiness that she shone fully a few minutes before wither and die by his hand. Damnit! Could he do nothing right? Why did he do this to her?

He heard her sigh, and he swallowed hard, gaining courage, "Hey…Akane..?"

"I just…I…wanted to thank you." He inhaled cool air as he met her eyes, a deep brown that was brighter than anything he had seen. A blush was held on her cheeks, and her lips graced him with an easy smile, and he watched as she continued speaking, "I want to thank you for…um…you know, the other day. On the roof…I…..um…..I needed that."

He nodded briefly, a warmth spreading through his body at her words. Then his lips came to life and he smiled.

The wind picked up around them, and a tendril of air ran through her hair, swaying in front of her face, blocking her eyes from him and his hand almost jumped into action. He wanted to brush it away, yet feel it at the same time…and from who knows where courage spurred him, and he reached out, and tenderly, gently swept her hair out of her eyes. It was feather light and so soft.

Then her eyes came to view again. They were lit, brighter than a thousand suns, and he wondered how she could be so beautiful.

"Thanks…Ranma."

Then it was quiet, and he lowered his hand to his side, and turned to the sky. She also looked up, and all was still.

He was drowning in this bubbling happiness. And he never wanted it to end. He glanced at her hand, which was tucked in her lap. _Maybe…_

Then there was a flurry of motion, and then her hand was clutching his. He looked up at her startled. She wasn't looking at him, but into the night, pointing to something. "Did you see it? A shooting star!!" her face was lit and excited as she turned to him, her beautiful smiling face bathed him in light as she asked, "What do you wish for, Ranma?"

Wish

He knew what he wanted…

What he wished for

And if wishing on a star would make that come true, then he wished on every star in the sky…

Wish

"_I don't fear for my life, I fear for you, because you are my life"~~ Dante A. Misiago_

Fear

Everyday was a gift. Time was ticking for him. For him being with her. And his fear, his greatest fear was that she would lay in his arms again, and he would call and call and call, and this time she wouldn't open her eyes and smile at him. That she wouldn't say his name ever again, or frown at him. That she would never again give him that smile that made his heart dance in his chest.

That she would slip from his fingers.

That one day she would disappear, and take his heart, his life, with her.

Fear.

That is what he feared. More then enemies, and chaos, cats. _He feared…_

Fear

_Life without her._

Hey!

Two things, well three,

First, THANK YOU!!!!! 44 Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay now the real stuff. We now hit chapter nine!! YAY! We are now official half way through this um……story? (What is it called if there is no plot line???) I have eighteen original chapters, so we are at the half way mark. I am sooooo excited!!!!!! Secondly, I'm taking a trip in Jan. so there will be no updates during that time!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! A whole month!!! I Know!! (Please put your pitchforks and torches away…O_o) But I will be back and I must tell you that I have several stories that will be up and ready to blast off at you when I return!!! (To view future stories refer to my profile page) So, don't be mad!!! Or murderous….

Thanks

~~DipuC

A.N: Regarding that email I got, **YES!!!!!!!!**


	10. Fear

Yo! I return to take over the Ranma-verse. MAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Disclaimer: I, DipuC, do not own Ranma and Co. but the second I find the pot gold under the rainbow, I will!!

"_I don't fear for my life, I fear for you, because you are my life"~~ Dante A. Misiago_

**Fear**

He didn't know why he reacted so horribly. Okay, that was a lie. He knew why…

It had all to do with Jusendou. The damned place was still fresh in his head. It had only happened mere months ago, yet no one else thought of it. Well, not like he did.

So when the sun was setting that day, and she was nowhere to be seen, he rightfully was agitated.

More than agitated, actually. Downright worried sick. The stupid tomboy was missing. No one, even him, knew where she was.

So when he did find her, walking placidly down a Nerima street, humming as if the day had been wonderful, when it reality it had been hell, he blew his top.

He wasn't mad_ at_ her, he knew. Well, his brain did, but somehow that thought was lost somewhere between the mind and mouth.

"Where the HELL have you been!?"

She looked up at him, surprised. Her brown eyes were light, honey colored. "What…?"

"Don't 'what?' me! Where have you been all day, Akane?" he felt the heat of rage prickling under his skin, his head rushing. And it didn't help that she was looking at him with those innocent eyes of hers. That was not helping at all.

"Ranma…I—"

"Answer me, Damnit!"

Her happy mood was flung out of her, and she clammed up, her back stiffing. Her eyes, one moment ago, kind and doe-like, the next a fire lit up in them, and Ranma usually would back down by this time, but he was just too heated. The hours of looking for her, not knowing where she was, the fact that anything, or anyone could have hurt her. The fear of the unknown, it just was too much.

"Get away from me, you jerk! You're not my father!" She swung at him, and shockingly he did not dodge this time. No, he reached out and grabbed the offending wrist, his hand becoming a shackle around hers, and holding tightly.

She looked shocked, but fury once again set in. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me where you were the whole God damn day!"

She pulled at her hand, but his grip was inescapable. "I don't need to tell you anything, Ranma! Now let go of me!"

"No!"

They stopped staring hard at each other, breathing heavily as if they were fighting physically. She attempted to pull again, but his grip only tightened. He was careful not to hurt her, just holding her so that she wouldn't escape.

"Why are you so worried?"

He suddenly dropped her hand, and backed away slowly, realizing his actions. He _was_ a jerk. "I wasn't worried," he retorted. "Your pop was. He's been bothering me about where you were."

She rolled her eyes, "Ranma, that's a lie. Daddy is out of town. Remember, dope? Training. or something. Nice try, though." She sighed then turned walking down the street. Ranma stood, his face looking red at being caught quite stupidly in a lie. _Stupid…._

He followed her eventually, after getting himself together. He didn't have, as usual, an idea of how she would react, or where this would take them. In fact he was just a bit scared.

It was absolute silence as they walked, and it wasn't the good meditative one either. It actually stressed him; he felt his muscles bunching, and his shoulder laden with tension. If she didn't say anything in the next second he was going to—

"You were worried, weren't you?"

The saying _'Be careful what you wish for._' instantly flashed in his head, as she spoke. Maybe he didn't want her to say anything after all.

"No," he lied through his teeth.

She turned to look at him, and he swallowed. Her eyes had saddened, the ire that was there, the life, gone, replaced with pained glance. Directed at him. His fist clenched as anger arose. He was angry. Angry at himself. Why couldn't he just tell what her? Tell her what he felt.

"I thought so," she said quietly as she averted her gaze to the ground. "I mean, I can take of myself."

"No, I…" he started, his words escaping.

"What?"

He looked away from her. There was no way that he could tell her anything while looking at her eyes. Those beautiful…

"I…I was…well….kinda worried." He felt his face heat up, as he confessed. He watched as her eyes widened, looking at him with surprise.

"You—you were?" she asked again.

"You do have a stupid habit of getting in trouble," he said bluntly and as apathetic as possible.

She frowned, her eyes lighting up again, and he was utterly relieved. Anger or rage were better than the sorrow that he made her feel.

"I can take care of myself. Even if you weren't their all the time, I'd still—" She paused mid sentence, stopped in her steps, and glanced at him.

He had frozen when he heard those words. He felt like he couldn't breathe; there was a heavy weight on his chest, and something smothering his lungs.

"Ranma?"

Her quiet, concerned voice reached him, and he heard her steps as she came to him.

The thought raced through his head, and her words stood out in his mind, as they were repeated over and over again. And there was only one conclusion.

She didn't need him.

"Ranma?"

He tensed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the subtle warmth, but not even that could take him from the destructive thoughts swirling within him.

"So, you don't need me," he said, the words cold and sullen.

He watched as she blinked in surprise. "What? What are you—"

He cut her off quickly, exasperated her confusion. "You'd be fine without me, right? You don't need me saving you every five minutes. Isn't that what you're saying?"

She took a step back, letting go of his arm, and he suddenly ached. She said nothing, casting her eyes away, her face hidden by the shadows of the streets.

Her silence made his anger and bitterness grow ten fold. But more than that was the hopelessness. The simple fact was this; she just didn't need him.

He had only one thing to offer her, and that was his protection. And there was a desperate animal clawing inside him, feasting on the hope that he had carried with him since the moment she had smiled at him, and offered her friendship. A hope that he had attempted to crush with his insults, his strength, his logic, yet it just kept rising, higher and more powerful each and every moment in her presence. It was his companion in the nights, and fueled his life, his goals, and his dreams. It kept his alive.

But now it was killing him.

Because now there was nothing he could offer her. His protection wasn't needed; not anymore. He sorrowfully reasoned that the one and only reason that she was in danger was _because_ of him. He couldn't count how many times he had put her in danger, or when she risked her life for his sake. And how her life would be utterly peaceful and stress less without his presence and his damn problems. His fist clenched as he felt the unfairness of life being dropped without mercy upon his shoulders. And the fact that he made her life a run, and chaotic tornado of events, tore at his being. Because he knew that if he left, she would be off some much better. Perhaps she could find the happiness that he couldn't offer.

"I never said that, jerk." Her voice was quiet, and full of an emotion that he couldn't understand. He frowned at her statement, and was about to ask what she meant, when she continued.

"The truth is Ranma, I _don't_ need you here."

His heart stopped beating .Or it might as well.

Then she looked up at him, the streetlight catching her eyes aglow, and they were drowning with something that he couldn't recognize.

"But I _want_ you here, Ranma." She hastily turned, trying to cover blush that was rapidly overtaking her face.

Ranma stared at her flabbergasted, unable to comprehend what just happened. Her quiet admission had shook his world, and turned upside down everything that he knew. She had a habit of doing that.

Then a light, full smile appeared on his face; as the ugly thoughts faded, joy engulfed his mind. He searched to catch her gaze but she evaded him.

"Akane?"

She ignored him, and kept her face downcast, and Ranma appreciated the fact that even this girl could be shy, and utterly… girlish. But then again he didn't like being ignored. "Hey. Tomboy."

Her head shot up, and her eyes were shocked. "What did you—!"

He cut her off by grabbing her bag and dragging her to him. Everything in his being screamed out for him to kiss her, yet he restrained himself, barely.

She was absolutely shocked at his actions, as was he, and he realized that this particular expression looked very good on her.

He leaned in close. "Don't disappear like that again, you hear me?"

It took a second for her to register the words, her eyes just slightly glazed for some reason. Then they lit up, fire directed at him.

"Jerk!"

He laughed at her indignant look, embracing the attention. She rolled her eyes, and huffed. "I'm going home," she announced, and began walking. He stared at her retreating figure, a happiness still bubbling in his soul.

She stopped and glanced back at him. "C'mon! I'm not going to wait forever!"

The words weren't strange, the sentence unordinary, but with all the things that happened lately, they impacted him like a sledgehammer to the chest.

And she couldn't be more right.

Because every day was a gift. Time was ticking for him; for him being with her. And his fear, his greatest fear, was that she would lie in his arms again, and he would call and call and call, and this time, she wouldn't open her eyes and smile at him. She wouldn't say his name ever again, or frown at him. She would never again give him that smile that made his heart dance in his chest.

That she would slip from his fingers.

That one day she would disappear, and take his heart, his life, with her.

Fear.

That is what he feared. More than enemies, and chaos, and cats.

_He feared…_

Fear

_Life without her._

* * *

I know, it's been a loooooooong time. Don't blame me. Blame collage. Stupid higher education! (actually I advise everyone to get some form of higher education)—Miyopiyo got a kick outta that one!

Anywho, I am back. I had um….a boho load of work this semester, and an irritating writer's symptom called LAZINESS. Every time I got to this chapter, I reread it and was like, "oh, I should finish this,: then I would say "well, I do that tomorrow, because watching a cat play piano was so much more interesting." ( I apologize for the randomness its 5 in the morning…..) But I'm back, and I'm going to have the next chappie as soon as possible! If not send me a virus (not really …..)

~~DipuC ^^'

Tears

"_Tears are words the heart can't express" ~~Anonymous _

He was torn. He wanted her to stop, because it hurt him so much to thinks that she was hurthing like this.

Tears

But at the same time when else could he hold her like this?

Tears


	11. Tears

For my mom, who inspires me daily, and loves me without ceasing.

Disclaimer: I wish_…._

"_Tears are words the heart can't express" ~Anonymous_

Tears

* * *

Ranma found himself blushing madly.

She was wearing a white dress, with a white hat, and she looked ready to conquer the world. She probably could with just one blood-boiling look.

She certainly was conquering him…

They were on their way to his mom's house. He was walking causally next to her, quite aware of the looks she was getting from leering men. He glared at such perverts, the intensity of his eyes sending a clear message;_ 'GET LOST.' _

The men did so, wisely. Ranma grinned, and then turned to his companion. The dress _was_ short, he decided as he gazed at her legs and he frowned at that.

"What are you looking at, pervert?"

Funny how she only catches his glances and no one else's.

"Not you, that's for sure," was the quick reply. He jumped away, expecting her fist to come flying at him.

She stopped short, glaring at him, and then she smiled slowly. "Of _course_ you weren't looking at me…" The comment was dripping with sarcasm.

Ranma, who was barely getting over that smile of hers, quickly stiffened on the fence. "Wha...? I—I _wasn't_ looking at you!" he defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" she replied, unbelieving. She pressed the bouquet of flowers to her chest. "So, what do you think of my new dress?"

Hr gulped as she posed. She was perfect. The hat framed her face, dark stands of hair standing out in contrast with her moonlight skin and the hat. Velvet brown eyes shone brightly at him. The flowers she held in her hand gave her an innocent, pure look, and as his eyes drifted downward, he felt quite lecherous. But the dress she was wearing showed off a woman, not a little girl.

And he began blushing again.

"Well?" her voice broke through to him, which was good because his thought were very quickly progressing to certain places.

"What…?" he asked rightly confused. A frown marred slightly the perfect picture. He had forgotten what she had asked. It's not every day that Akane told him to look at her, so confusion and amnesia were expected.

"I asked you what you thought off my dress, Ranma! Could you pay attention for once!" her hands were on her hips now, and the flowers weren't covering her chest anymore, Ranma noticed.

This was bad.

His brain was quickly short circuiting, and he wanted her to stop (yet not really) showing off the little number she was wearing.

"Um…it's tight," he answered honestly. A blank look came on her face.

Ranma didn't like that look. It was worse than seeing her saddened. There was a lack of animation that was not her at all.

"Tight…?" Her voice was hesitant.

He hopped off the steel bar, landing next to her. "Yeah, little too tight if you ask me…"

It was still for a moment.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!"

He dodged, avoiding a mallet the size a trash can. His eyes widened at her as she continued attacking him.

"What hell is your problem?" he yelled while evading being pummeled to death.

"My _problem_? _You're_ my problem!" she responded between thrusts.

Ranma reflected on the prior conversation, wondering how in the heavens name he went from a normal exchange of words, to avoiding being one with the cement. Yet nothing stood out to him.

She stopped suddenly, and sighed. The mallet disappeared, amazingly, and she clapped her hands together, shaking off imaginary dust. Then she frowned at Ranma, and reached to grab the flowers that had fallen during her rage craze.

"No matter how much you try, you are not going to ruin this day for me. Got it?" she spat, determined, and he admired her, and how she looked with that dress and that particular look in her eye.

Then she began walking again, ignoring him. He rolled his eyes and followed.

He wondered what she meant by ruin? And he thought in the difference in their ideas of ruin. Sad that he could ruin her day, when for him, any day with her couldn't be ruined.

He shook his head and caught up with her. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, careful not to let her see him.

She was beautiful.

He shook his head again, trying yet failing to stop wishing for something… more.

They were approaching his mom's house, and Akane pace quickened. He could see her excitement by the way her feet bounced a little in their step, and her eyes glowed with the same intensity that they did when she was mad.

He was eager, too, but for some reason she was thrilled beyond comprehension.

The stepped through the doorway, and he called out, "Ma?"

Nodoka came rushing through the hallway, then hugged Akane, and reached for him. "I'm so happy that both of you are here!"

Akane laughed. "Of course, Auntie! And—oh—" She stretched out the flower bouquet to the older women. "We got you these!"

Mrs. Saotome's eyes began filling with tears, but she quickly composed herself. Ranma was glad because he was also fighting the emotions flooding in him. She hugged Akane again, and they both smiled.

And Ranma could barely take it. Seeing the two most important women in his life sharing this sort of love and companionship stirred something within him. It was hard to choke back the tears that threatened him. But he was a man…

Then she turned to him, and life as a man became extremely hard.

In her embrace, he whispered, "Happy Mother's Day, Ma."

* * *

The tea cooled him for some odd reason, and he felt considerably better. Akane was yapping away, and their long visit was coming to an end. Nodoka took Akane to the kitchen and Ranma panicked for a minute or so, but decided that his mother was a wise woman, and she wouldn't let Akane kill him with her cooking… or so he hoped. He waited anxiously, and just when he was about to get up and check on them, they came out, eyes slightly misty. He regarded them curiously, but their faces held no clue of what had happened in the other room.

"Ready?" Akane asked him, and he nodded silently. After a quick embrace, He and Akane started home. The sun was long gone, and the stars illuminated the path. They walked in an almost eerie silence, so different than moments before. Ranma had the suffocating urge to ask Akane what was wrong, but he held himself in check. She suddenly stopped, and stood still a moment.

"I'm going to take a walk…" she murmured. He frowned at her tone.

"I'll join you," he responded quickly, her mood affecting his.

"Ranma…" she let out, then sighed, and began walking.

They walked for what seemed an eternity in silence and her odd, quiet disposition. The street lights became less and less visible as they reached the outskirts of the district. Ranma followed, hands in his pockets, and he realized that he would follow Akane to the end of the world if she decided to go.

The wind blew, an unexpected torrent passed where they were, and her dress became alive; jumping and flying spectacularly. Ranma was quick and he looked away quickly, keeping his thoughts sane.

When the gale died down, he glanced at her. Her hat was gone and flying across the field. He instantly went to catch it. He grabbed the rim of it, and then stared back to his fiancée.

She was standing still, her face lowered, and then his world became extremely cold. He stood next to her, holding her hat limply in his hand.

"Akane?" His voice shook. He felt tremors begin in his body. She slowly looked up, and then he was pivoted into a dark abyss where he felt pain and bitter hopelessness. Her tears were the only thing on this planet that could shake him like this. The sight of Akane crying sent him in a frenzy that no could stop.

She looked away, and his heart tightened. He wanted to grab her and ask her what was wrong, and who made her cry and punish that person mercilessly.

But all he choked out was, "A-Akane…"

The dam that she was barely able to hold back broke and her tears flooded over. She wrapped her arms around herself, and fell to her knees.

He automatically grabbed her and held her to his chest. They sat in the grass as she poured out her anguish upon him, his shirt becoming wet. He didn't know what to do, so he just held her tight, assuring her he was there for her, whispering it in her ear.

"I miss her, Ranma," she managed to say through sobs. "I miss her so much."

And then suddenly he saw where they were, and a stone became familiar.

They were kneeling in a cemetery, just in front of a stone that bore the name of Akane's mother.

And it dawned on him that this Mother's Day was a first for him, but also a first for her too. And his wish became stronger. He wanted to take that pain away from her. He would, if he could, take all the suffering and leave nothing that could hurt her.

But all he could do was hold her tight, promising to never let go.

And there they stayed—the hours passed, yet when the sun suddenly glowed in the sky, it seemed like mere moment. She was curled up in his arms, and he knew that there was no other place she fit better than here. He watched her sleeping, peaceful face, something that he did often, a smile starting to filter to his lips. And then a tear streaked down his cheek. He wiped it away.

He was torn. He wanted her to stop feeling this pain, because it hurt him so much to think that she was hurting like this.

Tears

But at the same time, when else could he hold her like this?

Tears

* * *

DipuC Musing:

I really have no idea if they celebrate mother's day in Japan, but I think that it was the best way to establish the certain situation for Akane's feelings to build up. I have a friend who's mother died when she was young, and she said at times, Mother's Day, was worse than her mother's birthday, because then you relive , and it is painfully obliviously what you don't have. Sorry to sadden people, but it sort of wrote out itself.

_Grace is but glory begun, and glory is but grace perfected. ~Jonathan Edwards_

Grace

Because she had her own kind of grace. And that is what he wanted

Grace


End file.
